


Just Lock the Door

by VetaButur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Just straight up porn, M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VetaButur/pseuds/VetaButur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of ficlets based on times that Stiles and Derek are caught in various compromising positions by various characters. Basically pure, plot-less smut. Mature Content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some like it loud

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.
> 
> Warning: This story is nothing but gratuitous smut with no plot and some humor. Strong, strong language.

 

**Some like it loud.**

* * *

_Fuck. Why had they never done this before?_

Stiles chokes on his breath, seizing forward as Derek grinds into him, smashing their denim-clad cocks together in a violent and magnificent way.

_Oh-so magnificent. More than magnificent. The top of the tops. Top of the- Fuckkk…_

Stiles surges into Derek, digging his nails into the back of Derek's neck; the violent action causing Derek to release something akin to a roar, pushing Stiles away and flipping his body, smashing his face into the wall.

"Wha- Ahh!" Stiles cries out as Derek bits down into the back of his neck.

Grabbing his hips, Derek forces them flat against the wall, biting down harder as he grinds his dick into Stiles back with enough force to push him up the wall.

Stiles screams as it sends his dick into the hard dry-wall; aggressively rubbing his cock in the best mix of pleasure and pain.

"You fucking little whore, you like this?" Derek growls, shifting one of his hands to the back of Stiles's neck, pushing the boys face further against the wall.

Stiles moans as Derek rapidly beats his hips into his ass, sending his body rhythmically- violently- into the wall.

" _Shittt…_ "

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing in there? I could hear you from down stai-"

Stiles stiffens; the heat against his back suddenly gone.

Turning around slowly in horror, he sees his dad standing in his door way, his mouth opened wide and eyes bulging.

"What the fuck is going on?!" The sheriff yells, surging into the room and making a b-line for Derek, who is now on the opposite side of the room. "What the fuck were you doing to my son?!"

Derek opens his mouth to speak, but the sheriff interrupts him.

"Don't fucking speak! I don't need you telling me what you were doing, you dumb ass! You were fucking  _grinding_ my God damn son into the wall, you pervert!"

Stiles's winces as he watches his dad's face take on a terrifying red color; the veins in his head pushing out with a vengeance.

And then his dad is whipping around, striding towards Stiles, pushing him into the wall with his pointer finger.

"And you! What the hell were you doing with a twenty-five year old man in your room?!"

Stiles mouth gaps open as he tries to find words to say.

"Don't fucking answer that!" His dad yells, poking him forcibly in the center of his forehead, before moving away from his son and pacing along the floor of the bedroom.

Neither Derek nor Stiles speak as sheriff mumbles under his breath, looking up and glaring at each of them before looking away and mumbling some more.

Everything is quiet when he stops.

He turns to Derek.

"So are you two dating?" He asks his eyebrows drawn together.

Derek frowns, beginning to open his mouth before Sheriff Stilinski interrupts him.

"Because you better be dating him if you are going to do that shit in my house." The sheriff growls, pushing Derek into the computer chair,- which Derek surprising goes along with.

"Now here is how it is going to work." His dad growls. "You are going to leave my house when we are done talking. You will then come over tomorrow night and ask permission to date my son. You will then take him to a nice, expensive restaurant. You will bring him home no later than 10 o'clock and you will give me the receipt for the dinner before you leave. Do we understand each other?"

Stilinski moves into Derek's face as he talks, waiting until Derek nods before moving away and pointing to the door.

"Now move your ass!" He yells.

Derek is instantly up and out of the chair moving towards the doorway, stopping him in his tracks when the sheriff begins to speak again.

"And Stiles's window is going to stay locked from now on, so get used to using the front door, son."

Derek pauses, looking at the sheriff before nodding dumbly and leaving the house.

Sheriff Stilinski waits until the front door closes before he looks over at his son, who is still pressed against the wall in shock.

Shaking his head, he mumbles, "Little whore? Really Stiles? Is that what the kids are saying now-a-days?"

Stiles stammers, his face burning in embarrassment.

His dad just gives him a disapproving look before he walks towards the bedroom door, pausing at the doorway and shifting feet.

"Do we need to have the talk again?" The sheriff asks, "I mean, I know we had the talk before, but this time it would be different. You know, different- uhh- anatomies involved…"

Stiles shifts his mouth up and down before he manages to speak.

"Uhh, no, we're good. I got it covered. Yeah. All good." Stiles mutters, shifting in his spot, looking everywhere but his dad.

His dad nods, walking out the door, before he pauses again.

"God-damn son-" He sighs, scratching the back of his head, "Just keep it down next time."

And with that, he is gone leaving Stiles bright red and gapping at bedroom door. 


	2. Some like surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.
> 
> Warning: This story is nothing but gratuitous smut with no plot and some humor.
> 
> This was inspired by Stiles's "good times, many many times; several times in a row; in several different positions!" speech. Truly an inspiring speech.

  
****Some like surprises.** **

* * *

 

When he had told Derek to surprise him, he hadn't had this in mind.

But hey, everyone loves some spontaneity.

Even when said spontaneity leads to you being dry humped into the school bleachers by your werewolf boyfriend before a lacrosse game.

"God, the structural beams under here…" Stiles sighs as he presses his lips into Derek's. "You could pull my leg up and put it over the one by my arm, or turn me around and make me grab the one above my head while you slam into me."

Stiles's smirks into Derek's lips when he growls, pressing forward into his open legs.

"Imagine all the  _possibilities_."Stiles hisses into his lover's lips, smirking when Derek turns his red tinted gaze towards him, looking positively feral.

Nipping at Derek's lower lip, Stiles tilts his head back and looks directly into his lover's eyes.

"Think of all the  _positions_."

It's perfect the way he anticipates Derek's actions, tilting his head back and baring his neck as Derek surges forward and begins to bite at his throat as he hicks Stiles up on his hips and grinds their erections together.

_Ah yeah…_

He's ready to get to more than grinding when he hears the sudden clearing of a throat.

Stiles screams and whips his head back, banging it into one of the metal poles behind him.

_Damn it. Shit. Fuck. Fuckkkk…_

Hissing and pressing his hand into his injured head, Stiles turns his gaze to see Coach Finstock standing with his clipboard in hand, his face bright red.

"Uhhh…" Stiles gaps as Derek slowly lets him down, pulling him slightly behind him.

Coach Finstock looks just as uncomfortable, or maybe more so.

He's shifting from one foot to the other, struggling to find something to say.

Coach can't even look at them when he speaks.

"So, it would be easier on me if y'all just left. I don't want to have to write a report on this. That would be awkward- really awkward for all of us." He mumbles. "So, yeah, umm, just leave."

He shifts awkwardly in his spot.

"Except for you Bolinski. I mean, we have a game in two hours. So yeah…" He stutters. "You know what, you can just leave. Come to the game if you want. Or not. Yeah."

Pulling his clipboard to his face, Finstock turns away, walking stiffly back to the field, even the back of his neck bright red.

Frowning at Derek, Stiles hits him in the back of the head.

"What the hell?" He hisses, "How did you not hear him?"

Derek growls at him.

"I was a  _bit_ distracted." He grits out between his teeth.

Stiles smirks at his lover.

"Distracted, eh? Who knew my ass so positively hypnotizing. We should sell it to the army and make some money. A hypnotic ass. Send all the enemy into a daze with its awesome power of lust."

Derek looks back at him, clearly not amused.

Patting his lover's cheek, Stiles sighs.

"We really must work on your humor, lover o' mine."


	3. Some like to watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: This story is nothing but gratuitous smut with no plot. Seriously, compared to chapter I and II, this one is just plain dirty. Enjoy.

**Some like to watch  
**

* * *

 

The music is fucking loud as Stiles dances.

 

Trying to escape the sound, Stiles pushes the back of his head into his partner’s neck, sighing as Derek grabs his hips and grinds their bodies is a surprising gentle way despite the music; pulling Stiles closer and practically enveloping him in his body.

 

Derek purrs in response, the vibrations coursing through Stiles’s body, stronger than that vibration from the bass of the club speakers.

 

Pulling a hand away from the one on his hip, Stiles grabs the back of Derek’s neck, pulling his body further into his space, shivering in pleasure when Derek buries his face into the nape of his neck and begins to nibble along his neck and jaw-line.

 

Tilting his head up, Stiles’s does a double-take when he sees a familiar pair of brown eyes staring back at him.

 

His first impulse is to get away from Derek, but Derek rebukes his sudden movement, grabbing his hips harder and pulls him back into his hips.

 

“ _Derek…_ ” Stiles hisses, knowing that his lover will be able to hear him.

 

Derek growls, nipping his ear before he presses his lips into his ear huffing out a “what.”

 

Stiles doesn’t move his gaze from Danny who is dancing a few feet from them, staring back at Stiles’s in obvious shock.

 

“One of my classmates is here.” He mumbles. “We need to leave.”

 

Derek, nips his ear again, growling against him. “Why? He’s already seen us.”

 

Stiles jerks his head, hissing at Derek.

 

“Because it is fucking awkward. I don’t even want to know what he is thinking.”

 

Derek growls again, butting Stiles’s head back forward, before he turns his own gaze to the dark-haired senior staring at them.

 

Rubbing his stubble into Stiles’s neck, Derek laughs, his hot breath puffing against Stiles’s sweaty neck.

 

“He smells aroused to me.” Derek mumbles, biting along Stiles’s neck as he pulls Stiles’s hips back to grind into his ass.

 

Stiles freezes, shock stilling him as a pang of arousal hits him in the gut.

 

Derek must have sensed the sudden change in his response, because he suddenly growls, pulling Stiles’s even further into him, circling their hips together as he bits into Stile’s neck with enough force to puncture the skin.

 

Stiles responds violently, pushing back and exposing his neck as he tilted his head back and closes his eyes.

 

“Open you eyes and look at him, Stiles.” Derek mutters into his skin, moving his hand up and tilting Stiles’s head towards his classmate.

 

 Opening his eyes, he sees Danny looking back with half-lid eyes, his mouth parted as he grinds back into his dance partner behind him.

 

Stiles’s whines when he sees the wild look in Danny eyes, his dick twitching in his jeans, pushing in the fly as he takes in Danny’s lust.

 

“ _Yesss_.” Derek hisses in his neck, moving his hand down to rub down Stiles’s side before it rests over his abdomen, pulling their bodies closer.

 

Stiles whines his sweaty back pushes against Derek’s sweaty form, causing their bodies to stick and slide together in a fantastic way and causes Stiles’s eyes to roll into the back of his head.

 

He frowns when Derek nips his jaw again, growling at his to open his eyes.

 

Slowly opening his eyes, Stiles looks through his lashes to see Danny staring back at them as he rotates his hips back into his partners; his hard-on obvious through his skinny jeans.

 

Stiles moans when he feels Derek’s hand drift down, brushing his hard-on through his jeans as he watches Danny groan in response.

 

Derek growls into his ear as he moves his hand lower, grabbing Stiles’s dick in a sudden movement; cupping Stiles entire erection and balls in his hand as his grinds his grip up, pushing Stiles’s jeans onto his dick, the sudden rough material making Stiles surge forward and keen.

 

Pulling his lover back to him, Derek moans, biting Stiles’s ear as he strokes Stiles’s hard-on.

 

“Look, sweetheart.” Derek growls.

 

Stiles moans, rubbing his head back into Derek’s shoulder, radiating with pleasure as he tilts his head back to take in Danny, who is now has his hand guiding his partner’s hand on his own erection.

 

Stiles groans, nuzzling his head into Derek’s neck as he jerks his hips back and rubs his dick into Derek’s down stroke.

 

“No.” Derek growls, nipping Stiles’s ear as he pushes his shirt up off his stomach to stroke his stomach, keeping a firm hold on Stiles’s hips with his other hand. “Your friend is going to direct this show.”

 

Stiles shakes his head in denial, mumbling out ‘please’ to make Derek return to his dick, but his lover only kisses his check, running his hands up and down his stomach.

 

Looking over at Danny, Stiles sighs when he sees his friend guiding his partner’s hand up and down his stomach, his eyes firmly set on Stiles and Derek.

 

Feeling desperate, Stiles moves his hand up to Derek’s hand in an attempt to bring it back to his erection, but Derek denies him, copying the trail set by Danny.

 

Danny appears to understand what is happening because he suddenly smirks and brings his partner’s hand suddenly to his dick, cupping it over his erection and grinding up into his grip.

 

Stiles screams when Derek copies the motion, his eyes rolling back at the sudden friction on his dick.

 

He bits his tongue when Derek suddenly squeezes his hand into his jeans, grabbing his dick and pulling at the shaft as he grinded into his ass- his hand slick with sweat.

 

Stiles moans when he sees Danny’s partner doing the same, the movement of the hand lewdly emphasized by the tightness of Danny’s pants.

 

Huffing through his mouth, Stiles chokes on his breath when Derek hand suddenly surges down, grabbing his balls and pushing them up against the bottom of his shaft and rubbing them together in a manner that makes Stiles’s eyes to cross.

 

“ _Fuckkk._ ” Stiles mews, pressing his face into Derek neck as he breathes in his scent.

 

And suddenly the hand is fisting just his dick and jerking him, pulling his pre-cum down and making each stroke smoother and quick.

 

Stiles whines into Derek’s neck, canting his hips up as he seeks the pressure that Derek is providing.

 

Derek’s body is shaking against his and Stiles’s doesn’t have to look to know that Derek’s eyes have taken on a red tint.

 

He doesn’t fucking care if anyone sees; he just needs Derek to keep up his pace.

 

He bits Derek’s neck when his lover suddenly begins to focus on his sensitive head, sending his body into small tremors as he feels his release coming on.

 

“ _Please, Derek, pleaseee._ ” Stiles begs into Derek’s neck, knowing what pleading does to his lover.

 

It’s like a switch.

 

The thrusts become more violent, the grip tightening along his head until Stiles’s screams, shooting into his pants as his body trembled and shook.

 

Stiles sighs as his lover holds him as the shaking and tremors subside and Stiles’s breath becomes regular.

 

Moving his head from Derek’s neck, Stiles turns his gaze to Danny, who is pushed against his partner, his head thrown back and body shaking as his hips surge forward in random, violent jerks.

 

Turning his eyes from his classmate, Stiles’s presses his lips into Derek’s neck, mumbling a quiet “I love you” as he feels Derek’s hand slip from his pants, whipping the mess into the skin of Stiles’s stomach before he pulls Stiles’s shirt back down.

 

Turning his face to his lover, Derek presses a gentle kiss to Stiles’s temple.

 

“Anything you want.”


	4. Some like it full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.
> 
> Warning: This story is nothing but gratuitous smut with no plot. But seriously, this one is just plain dirty. Dirty, dirty porn. Seriously. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

Some like it full.

* * *

 

_Fuckkk…_

Stiles screams around the cock in his mouth as the vibrator in his ass kicks up a level, causing his eyes to cross and his vision to blur.

 

Not that he can see much of anything anyway.

 

Derek is sitting on his knees in front of him, playing with the remote in one hand while the other grips Stiles’s hair, pulling his head down onto his dick and into his pubic hair.

 

Stiles’s moves his body blindly, pressing his hips back into the vibrator before surging forward to grind his erection into the sheets and choking down on Derek’s cock.

 

Feeling desperate for more, Stiles’s growls around Derek’s cock, scraping a small amount of his teeth against his shaft.

 

Releasing a roar, Derek surges forward, pulling the buzzing vibrator half-way out of Stiles’s ass before shoving it back in, cranking up the power to full and watching his lover howl around his cock as his hips surged forward.

 

Grinning down at his convulsing lover, he pulls his dick out of his lover’s mouth and flips Stiles’s onto his back, holding down his hips as he watched his lover squirm and squeal.

 

“Is that enough for you?” Derek mumbles, puffing breath out against Stiles’s bright red cock, which looked ready to burst.

 

Pressing his head into the sheets, Stiles nods his head in desperation, screaming behind his lips as the vibrator moved in him.

 

“ _Derek_ …ahhh!” Stiles groans, undulating his hips as much as Derek’s grip will allow.

 

Smirking down at his lover, Derek pulls the vibrator from Stiles’s ass, throwing the sex-toy to the pillow, letting it buzz against the sheets and leave a wet spot.

 

“Time for something bigger?” Derek mumbles, brushing Stiles’s dick with his check, pressing a small kiss into the pulsing anatomy and watching as his erection jumps in response.

 

“Ahh…” he mumbles, “Something so much bigger.”

 

Stiles whines when he hears Derek’s words, squirming in excited pleasure when he realizes Derek’s plan.

 

He sighs as Derek removes himself from his body and moves over to the bed-side table. He hears his lover rummage before he finds what he is looking for.

 

Hearing the tear of an aluminum wrapper and the click of the bottle of lube, Stiles hums, pressings his head into the sheets and rubbing his nose into the sheets, taking in the smell of them.

 

He closes his eyes when he feels Derek lift one of his legs over his shoulder and moves out his other leg to increase Derek’s space.

 

Sighing in pleasure, he pushes back when he feels the stiff hardness press at his hole and stretch him. Tilting his head back, he stretches his arms out and arches his back when the first inch pushes into him before the rest follows slowly.

 

Slowly opening his eyes, he looks up to Derek through his lashes and smiles when he sees his lover watching him with a deep intensity.

 

Pulling himself forward, Derek kissed Stiles’s lips, nipping his lower lip before removing himself from his lover and pulling him back to his knees, causing Stiles to hiss as the hardness in him shifted and pressed deeper.

 

Pushing himself to his hands and knees, Stiles’s arched his back, kissing along Derek’s dick and licking the head as the object inside him began to quietly buzz.

 

Nuzzling his face into his lover’s erection, Stiles begins to pick up his pace as the vibrator inside him begins to buzz more and more.

 

Sucking on his lover’s cock, Stiles screams when the dildo jumps and bumps his prostate, causing Stiles’s to press forward and choke on Derek’s cock.

 

Jerking his head away to catch his breath, Stiles moans when the vibrator only picks up in speed, the vibration now pressed perfectly in his prostate and making his eyes cross at the extreme pleasure.

 

Unable to do more, Stiles grabs at Derek’s hips, using his lover as an anchor as his hips rock and he seizes forward.

 

Screaming into his lover’s hip, Stiles began to shake, ready to burst.

 

Stiles moans when fingers are suddenly forced into his mouth, flooding his taste buds with the taste of dirt, grass, and sex.

 

_Derek…_

Sucking on his lover’s fingers as best he can, Stiles begins to shut down when he feels his balls drawing up, preparing himself for his release.

 

He is startled when the fingers are suddenly ripped from his mouth and Derek roars as he pulls Stiles up to his body and surrounds his shaking mate with his mass.

 

“Wha-” Stiles begins to ask, seeing the quick blur of someone at the doorway, but it is too late, his body jerks forward and he screams, emptying his balls onto Derek’s stomach and whimpering at each pulse that pulls his balls tighter and sends tremors through his body.

 

He is dimly aware of Derek growling “leave now” but his head is too numb to care, buzzing even when Derek pulls the vibrator from his body and switches it off.

 

Turning his head towards the door, he frowns when he takes in the skinny adult standing in the doorway.

 

He buries his head into Derek’s neck when he realizes that it is Issac staring at them, petrified in his spot as his mouth gaps.

 

Derek growls again, yelling at the beta, who squeaks out an apology before scurrying away and down the stairs.

 

Stiles sighs when he hears the front door slam open and then closed, mumbling when he hears something- someone- take off into the forest.

 

“Poor Isaac.” He mumbles, his words slightly slurred into Derek’s shoulder. “Do you think we’ll need to have the Talk with him?”

 

Derek chuckles, nuzzling his cheek into his mate’s. “He’s twenty-three. You would hope that he had figured it out by now…”

 

“I suppose…” Stiles smirks, pressing his lips into his mate’s shoulder before he begins to trail down, kissing his collarbone and then his chest.

 

He can feel Derek purr through his lips against his skin.

 

Smirking as he kisses lower and lower, Stiles looks up at his mate through his eyelashes.

 

 “Now, I believe that someone deserves a reward for such a _spectacular_ performance.”

 

Everyone in the pack is smart enough to stay away from the house for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you that it was dirty.


	5. Some like it rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.
> 
> Warning: This story is nothing but gratuitous smut with no plot and some humor. But hey, there's smut.

 

 

**Some like it rough.  
**

* * *

**  
**

The air in his room is stale.

 

The place smells absolutely _rank_ with sweat and sex.

 

Grinning down at his lover, Stiles’s would love to ask how the collision of smells is affecting his senses- since the assault of their combined sex is driving his human senses mad- but his lover is otherwise occupied.

 

“Ahh!”

 

Stiles grins down, watching Derek’s abs stretch and then compress as his breathing shortens to quick intakes of air and his head shakes back and forth into the pillow.

 

Stretching his body out- their stomach and erections rubbing together,- Stiles kisses along Derek’s jaw-line before making his way to his ear; mumbling how turned on he is before he bits down hard.

 

Stiles smirks as Derek’s body jerks. His hips shoving up towards the ceiling and nearly propelling Stiles off his body.

 

Sitting back to his saddled position, Stiles soothes his hands up and down his lover’s chest and abs, undulating his hips as he tickles along Derek’s side before abruptly clawing his fingers and pulling them down his lover’s chest, making sure to scrap his nipples.

 

His werewolf roars at the pain, bucking his hips higher and pressing his hard-on into Stiles’s demin-covered ass.

 

Kissing along the new marks that he has made on the werewolf, Stiles turns his gaze up to Derek’s, smirking when he sees his lover staring back at him- eyes red and arms flexed, pulling against the chains holding them to the bedpost.

 

Tutting in disapproval, Stiles stops moving his hips, canting them up and off his lover’s erection, and pulls his body forward to kiss Derek’s stubbled jaw.

 

“Stop pulling so hard,” He mumbles into his jaw-line. “You’re going to break my head board… again.”

 

Derek growls in response, using his superior abdominals and leg muscle to push his hips off the bed, curling his body to grind into Stiles raised ass.

 

Giving no warning, Stiles bits down on his lover’s jaw, breaking skin and tasting the hard metallic ting of blood.

 

The action only causes Derek to react more aggressively; straining his arms as he raises his body up- flexing his abs and legs to encases Stiles and grind into his teasing lover.

 

Stiles moans when the thrust unexpectedly grinds their hard-ons together, sending him flat into Derek’s chest while his body betrays him and he mindlessly grinds back into the fantastic friction.

 

“Yo Stiles, can I copy your- What the fuck?!”

 

Stiles jerks up, squealing as he flings himself off Derek’s body and falls off the bed.

 

He hears a loud crash and curse from outside; the neighbor’s dog going berserk outside. Looking up from his position on the ground, Stiles frowns when he sees no one at the window.

 

Tilting his head, Stiles pushes himself off the floor and snort when he sees Scott return to the windowsill, garbage attached to his hair and clothes.

 

“Dude, did you break my garbage can?” Stiles grins.

 

Scott frowns at him, shifting his eyes back to the alpha chained to the bed.

 

“I won’t be judging too hard right now.” Scott smirks when he sees Stiles’s face turn bright red and his friend shifts his gaze, unable to meet Scott’s.

 

“Um yeah. You see we were doing a… ummm, an experiment! Yeah, an experiment! To do what, you may ask? Ummm… to find new ways to keep new werewolves chained up during the full moon!...” Stiles grins, faltering when Scott cocks his brow, his expression clearly projecting that he not buying the bull shit that Stiles is spewing.

 

“… can’t have them running around town terrorizing people.” Stiles mumbles, shuffling his feet and shifting his eyes around the room.

 

“So you chained him to the bed?” Scott deadpans.

 

Turning even redder, Stiles just ‘hmms’ in affirmation.

 

“ _And_ you got hard-ons and dry humped each other in order to test what exactly?”

 

Stiles shifts his gaze to his erection which is making a very obvious bulge in his pants.

 

“Ah… yeah… ummm…”

 

Unsure of what to say, Stiles turns his gaze to Derek, who is glaring at Scott and still firmly chained to the bed.

 

Derek turns his eyes to Stiles, quirking his eyebrows up and shaking his arms as if he needs to remind his lover that he is still chained to the bed.

 

“Yeah… You see there is a clear and obvious explanation for this… Ummm…” Stiles stumbles, shifting his eyebrows at Derek, trying to get the alpha to help him out.

 

Derek just growls before turning his glare to Scott.

 

“Keep your mouth shut about this and I won’t make you run laps tomorrow.” Derek grits out between his teeth.

 

Scott smirks back at his alpha, snorting in derision. “That’s all? I don’t know… this seems worth more than one day without training.”

 

“How about you keep quiet or I won’t let you copy my take-home test for chemistry.” Stiles responds, smirking when he sees the grin on Scott’s face drop. “Sound worthy enough to you?”

 

Looking betrayed, Scott stutters in indignation before hanging his head and sighing, “fine.”

 

Moving over to his backpack and grabbing the test, Stiles hands it to Scott, who grabs the paper and begins climb out the window- desperate to get out of the room,- stopping when he hears Derek speak.

 

“Oh, and Scott,” the alpha begins cheerfully, “I take it back. You are _definitely_ running laps tomorrow.”

 

Stiffening, Scott groans when he realizes what he is in for tomorrow.

 

_God damn it_ , Scott swears to himself, _No more fucking windows. It’s the doorbell and front door from now on. And then knocking on bedroom door just in case…_

 


End file.
